Planet Minecraftia
"Planet Minecraftia. A planet of FILTH! Theese FILTHY Minecraftians will not stand a chance against the Armada. This is such a planet of FILTH!" -Vax Planet Minecraftia is a planet located in the Moddy Way Galaxy. Its native inhabitants are the Minecraftians. They are block like creatures that are presumed dangerous Inhabitants The Minecraftians are very intelligent creatures. (Even though they don't seem like it) They are pixelated, and some of them have fingers while some don't. They are the most unusual creatures the Irkens have discovered. Despite their intelligence, the Minecraftians lack a combined civilazation, as they are rather stubborn and do not wish to share with others, though some Minecraftians live with each other in big or small villlages, and even some in cities. Everything in the Moddy Way Galaxy seems to made of blocks similar to the Robloxia dimension. The Minecraftians who live with each other in villages are known as "Villagers." Unlike the Minecraftians, Villagers always live in villages. They are not nearly as smart as the Minecraftians, and do nothing but walk around all day. Most Minecraftians hate the Villagers, and tend to abuse them. One extreamly strange inhabitant on Minecraftia is known as the "Creeper." Creepers are known for exploding almost immediatly after seeing a Minecraftian and sometimes damaging his or her property. These creatures are infamous among minecraftians. Their biology is unknown, but it is rumored that there actaully a block of TNT inside them. Another strange inhabitant is known as the "Skeleton". They seem to resemble a Minecraftian's skeleton. The skeletons are oddly capable of surviving without skin, and are flammable by mere sunlight. The creatures always carry bows, and use them to attack passing Minecraftians. On rare occasions, the skeleton has been seen wielding a sword instead of a bow. One very strange creatue is known as "Enderman." The creature is known for becoming hostile when looked at in the eye. The Endermen are apparently sentient, and have been seen carrying blocks. They are one of the most dangerous creatures on Minecraftia. Accoding to Minecraftian Books, the Endermen used to be the Planet's main inhabitant. However, the Endermen tried to start a rebellion, and the Enderdragon killed 75% of them, making the Endermen nearly extinct. However, this is false. The Endermen did rule Minecraftia alongside the Enderdragon, but were defeated by the first Minecraftian, the son of Notch, Steve. The Nether The alternate dimension known as the "Nether" has an almost completley different set of Inhabitants, and it's only shared inhabitant with the "Overworld" is the skeleton. The dimensions most common inhabitant is the "Zombie Pigman" a very strange creature that appears to be a hybrid of a zombie, a pig, and a Minecraftian. The creatures always wield golden swords. Leaders The Minecraftians are led by Notch, and his assistant, Jeb. They are very clever, and wear capes to show their Leadership. Also, Dinnerbone, Grum, Jbernhardsson, Aron, SeargeDP, Tomcc, Shoghicp, Darngeek, Talaeus, LydiaWinters, Marc_IRL, EvilSeph, TheMogMiner, and Tahgtahv help leading the planet. Surface The surface of Minecraftia seems to made up of blocks. Many creatures live on this planet including a very strange species of exploding predators called creepers. There are also many tunnels and caves underground on Minecraftia. Under the far ground, there is a mystical land called The Nether. It is unknown what inhabits this land, but what is known is that it is VERY hot in the Nether. Magma flows in the Nether. Vax was sent to Minecraftia to spy on the inhabitants. One of the newest of his discoveries is a land led from Minecraftia called the End. The End is filled with strange creatures called Endermen. It is ruled by an evil spirit known as the Enderdragon. This creature can turn into the form of a Minecraftian which they met only with white eyes. History Vax learned the history of this planet. He learned that it was once a planet ruled by the evil spirit known as the Enderdragon. Conquest Invader Plazatraxand Invader Vax are currently trying to conquer Minecraftia. The Irken Empire has gained control of a large portion of land, and is working to conquer all of Minecraftia. The Irkens have "allied" with the Minecraftians, but this is merely to keep their guard down. The process of conquest is rather harmless to the Minecraftians, though. A group of stupid rouge Minecraftians recently destroyed the Irken base on Minecraftia, but the Irkens have relocated and protected the base so that no Minecraftians shall put a stop to their mission. The Minecraftians responsible have been sacked and thrown out of Minecraftia. Category:Planets Category:Locations Category:Species Category:Fanon Category:Crossover Category:Missions Category:Allies Category:Failed Conquests Category:Outdated Fanon Category:Planets marked for conquest